days like any other
by zoeythara
Summary: Vaas X Jason collection of one-shots written by me, i'm just to lazy to upload them all as their own stories XD there mostly fluff, but of course violence too, i mean who are we kidding, it's vaas we're talking about XD.
1. a day like any other

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking to clear my blurry vision. My eyes began to focus on an image in front of my face. Blue eyes and a twisted smile hovered right above me.

"Hello Jason."

My eyes shot open and I rolled to the side falling off the bed, and hitting the hard ground.

"ugggh." I moaned, still not fully awake. Vaas's laughter filled my ears.

"Jason, Jason you should have seen your fucking face!" Vaas laughed, jumping off the bed, and came over to me. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. I had hit it when I fell out of the bed.

Vaas sat down in front of me, the smile gone from his face. He wasn't looking at me however, he was looking out the window. He soon turned to face me again.

"You know you sleep a lot Jason." His voice was monotone.

"I was almost about to put spiders in your bed, ya know." His smile returned to his face, as he chuckled at the thought.

His smile dropped once again.

"Hey, why don't you laugh at any of my fucking jokes, Huh?!" He said, reaching forward and lightly hitting my leg with the back of his hand.

"Never mind." He said, standing up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on Jason, we haven't got all day." He pulled me out of the two room shack we shared, and into the busy atmosphere of the camp. No matter what time of day it was, the camp was always busy, and full of life. The sun hadn't even come up yet, and there were men everywhere carrying out various tasks.

Vaas took me over to one of the many bamboo cages. There were a few men inside, shaking, one even sobbing lightly. This however no longer fazed me.

Vaas circled around the cage, even doing a twirl as he paced. He drummed on the top of the cage.

"Jason guess what!" he said in a playful voice.

"What?"

"These pieces of shit, Gregory, Ben, and Alfred, don't have anyone to pay for them." As he said each name he pointed to a different man.

"So?" I asked, I obviously knew, but I also knew that I had to play along with his little game.

"So, we are going to have some fun with them, hermano." He said stopping his pacing, an un-nerving stretched out on his face.

(Time skip)

I sighed, dragging my hand through my hair. I was pretty much used to this by now, but it seemed that Vaas always had new ways to make the unfortunates without buyers suffer.

I was sitting on the docks outside of camp, my feet dangled over the edge above the water. There weren't any boats here, there never were for very long.

I felt the vibration of footsteps on the old wood, as someone walked towards me. I was soon pulled backwards by strong arms that wrapped around my waist, pulling me into a tight embrace.

Vaas turned his head so his lips were touching my ear.

"Hey Jason." The words sounded soft and felt hot on my skin.

"Hey." I said back softly, not bothering to turn my head to face him. I felt him rest his forehead on my shoulder, breathing in my sent. I leaned my head back into his chest, closing my eyes.

The afternoon sun warmed me. This was relaxing, aside from the screams in the distance every once and a while. Vaas's warm lips made a trail of kisses on my neck. I smirked, today was just like any other.


	2. nightmares

"Jason." The soft low voice entered my head but not on a conscious level.

"Jason." It was a bit louder this time, and I felt a hand touch my face, this was almost enough to pry me from sleep. My face wrinkled in displeasure and I moaned softly. My face relaxed after a moment and it was silent.

"JASON!" the voice yelled. I was pulled from my sleep as I shot up into a sitting position on my mattress on the floor. I looked over to see Vaas squatting next to my, make shift, bed. His bed was on the other side of the room, closer to the door.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"What is it Vaas? IT's the middle of the night." I said in a slightly annoyed voice. He moved his gaze from me to the floor, then back again. His facial expression never changed.

"I can't sleep." I wrinkled my brow.

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"You." He said reaching his arm out to poke me in the chest.

"Are going to come sleep with me." His face still hasn't changed, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

He looked up at me expectantly, but I made no attempt to move.

"Wait, what?!" I said giving him a look.

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

Vaas smiled, laughing lightly.

"Uh, yes you are because I told you to." He said folding his hands. He said this like him saying I had to do something meant I automatically had to do it.

I just stared at him. It never failed to amaze me what went on in this man's head. I shook my head.

"No, no. just go back to sleep." I said turning and lying back down.

"Hey I'm telling you I can't, okay." He grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him. His eyes seemed different than normal. Almost, pleading… if that was even possible.

I sighed, and started to get up.

"Okay, okay." I didn't really care where it was anymore, I just wanted to get back to sleep. I crawled under the covers with Vaas. The bed was relatively big, so we weren't touching.

After a few minutes of silence in the dark room, I felt the covers behind me shift as Vaas moved. I flinched as I felt his strong arms wrap around my body. He was oblivious to my discomfort as he nuzzled the back of my neck. My body stiffened.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Hugging you." He paused and kissed the side of my neck.

"Kissing you."

I rolled my eyes, closing them. I knew it wasn't worth it to fight with him. I soon drifted off to sleep.

(Time skip, tomorrow night)

I rubbed the back of my head, walking into the bedroom of our two room shack. It had been a long day and all I wanted to do was crawl into 'bed' and go to sleep.

I walked over to the corner and stopped. There was nothing there except the bare floor. I quickly turned around and yelled,

"Vaas!"

"What?" he called, coming in from the other room.

"Where the hell is my bed?!" he smirked at me.

"Oh that. Well since you did such a great job last night keeping the nightmares away, I decided that your sleeping with me from now on."


	3. valentines day

'Why is he staring at me?'

I tried to focus on my work and not let Vaas's actions bother me. But it still did. The pen in my hand moved rapidly across the paper, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Vaas gives me all of his paper work to do now, it helps me take my mind off of things, and means Vaas doesn't have to do it anymore, so it works out for both of us.

I glanced up from the papers again to see Vaas still staring at me. I was used to him watching me by now, but this was different. It was made even more uncomfortable in the silence of the room. I wouldn't be surprised if he had stopped blinking by now.

I sighed putting down my pen and looked up.

"Any reason why your staring at me?" I asked. My tone was calm, seeing as Vaas probably didn't understand his actions would cause me discomfort.

"You seem…" he sifted and twirled his hand in the air like he was trying to find the words.

"Upset. I don't like to see you like that Jason."

I shook my head going back to the papers. We were silent for a few more minutes. Vaas snapped his fingers. I looked up to see a smirk on his face.

"I know. I'll be right back."

"uh… okay." I said

I finished up the papers in about another hour or so. Seeing as Vaas still wasn't back yet, I decided to head to our shack alone. I walked to the outskirts of camp, and up the steps of the porch. I opened the door and slumped down on the worn out couch, leaning my head back. I closed my eyes seeing as there wasn't really anything else to do until Vaas got back.

I was pulled out of sleep as I heard the door slam shut. I looked up to see Vaas standing there smiling. His hands were behind his back. I sat up on the couch, rubbing my eyes.

"Did you have a nice nap Jason?" his tone was playful.

"Yeah. Where did you run off to?" I was always a little concerned with the things his mind came up with.

"Oh, just getting some things for you." He came forward as he spoke and by the end of his sentence reached the corner of the couch. He brought his hands out from behind his back and held bananas and mangos in front of my face.

"Happy valentine's day." He said. I stared at the fruit for a moment then I chuckled softly.

"What? Isn't this what they do in your country? Carlos told me that they give people each other food on valentine's day. " I looked up at him smiling.

"Something like that, but people usually give each other sweets." Vaas smirked and leaned over me, bringing his lips close to mine.

"Well…..you're the sweetest thing I can think of right now."


	4. just like a cat

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Anything… think about anything but the screams Jason…." The screams of the voices echoed through the air surrounding me. I sat on the steps of one of the buildings, trying to occupy my mind with any thoughts other than the desperate pleas of Vaas's current victim.

Sighing again, I brought my hand back up to rub my temples. I sat there like that for a while, just spacing out, as I often find myself doing now.

"Jason.~" the singsong voice filled my ears. I noticed that the screams in the distance had stopped. Seeing as I had no other choice, I brought my head up to look at Vaas.

He stood there in front of me literally covered in blood, his pearly white teeth peeking out from behind his smiling lips.

"Hey Jason." He greeted me the same way he always does.

"I have something to show you." He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Come with me."

He turned and stalked off. I felt the color drain from my face as I realized he wanted me to follow him. I ran my hand over my face, and stood up, slowing following behind him as he lead me to wherever he had decided to play his little games this time.

We soon reached a small building on the outside of the camp. Vaas whipped around to face me, he looked very excited. He hummed softly as he circled around behind me.

"Close your eyes Jason." His tone was still playful as he brought his hands up to cover my eyes. I flinched as his hands meant my skin. They were covered in a liquid I really didn't want to believe was blood.

We slowly walked into the building. It didn't take long for the overwhelming sent of iron to fill my lungs, god that smell had become rather common in the last few months.

We stopped after we reached what I guess was the center of the shack. Vaas pulled his hands away from my eyes. I hesitated a moment before opening them.

It took all of my strength not to gag. There were about five….. Things that at one time must have been human bodies, but had now been reduced to scenes of grizzly murder.

My eyes scanned the mess for a few more moments until Vaas spoke.

"Do you like it?" I turned to look at him questionably. It took me a moment to realize that he had done this as a "present" for me. He went through all of the trouble of massacring these people just to make me "proud".

I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips as a small laugh escaped them. He was just like a cat, killing things to show you his love. Well I can't say it's unlike him.

AN~ requests are always open :D and i got a request i'm definetly going to do where Vaas and Jason are cats... ooo~ this will be intresting :D


	5. the definition of insanity

AN~ hey guys just wanted to say this is a little darker my friend asked me to write it for her ^^ so no fluff for you /

**_~ "Have I ever told you what the definition of insanity is?"_**

"V-Vaas! V-Vaas please! I-I-I- didn't-" a second shot rang out through the room as the woman's body fell down next to the man's corpse.

My eyes scanned over her now lifeless form. I used to think she was beautiful… I even loved her. But that wasn't enough for her… I wasn't enough for her, I never am.

**_~ "Insanity is, doing the exact same fucking thing, over, and over again."_**

I kneeled down next to her corpse, bringing my hand up to caress the side of her face.

**_~ "Expecting shit to change."_**

"Vaas!" one of my men ran into the room, stopping dead in his tracks as he looked around.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I yelled my voice cracking. The man whipped his gaze back around to me, stunned for a moment, but soon spoke back up.

"S-Six skydivers just landed on the island." I sighed and ran my hand down my face. Scaring some prisoners will help take my mind off things anyway.

**_~ "That…. Is… Crazy."_**

These people weren't any fun. I had already gotten their names and their friend's names just from the first cage.

'One left to go.' I sighed.

Inside of this one were two men, pretty boys definitely.

**_~ "But the first time someone told me that, I don't know I thought they were bull shitting me so boom, I shot them."_**

"So what do we have here?" I said, feeling a smile pulling at the corners of my lips.

"Grant and…. Jason, from California, huh?"

I'm not sure what it was about this 'Jason', but he brought a smile to my face.

**_~ "But the thing is, okay… he was right."_**

"You two white boys you look very expensive, and that is good because I like," my gaze fell on Jason.

"Expensive things." I smiled at him for a moment, chuckling softly.

My smile dropped when I heard his brother mumbling something behind me. Rage started to boil up inside of me, as I turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry what did you say? What is it? Do you want me to slice you open like I did your friends?! Shut the fuck up!"

I turned around to look at Jason. Terror filled his wide eyes. The smile stretched back across my lips.

"What is it Jason? What's wrong?"

**_~ "And then I started seeing it everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked, all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same thing."_**

"Vaas I need you to take care of the rejects." Hoyt called from behind me. I stood up and started walking in his direction.

"I just hope you two pieces of fuck, are more entertaining than your friends. Ta ta, bye bye." I waved to Jason playfully before following Hoyt.

**_~ "Have I ever told you the definition of insanity?"_**


	6. Vaas X Fem Jason part 1

"Damn it, damn it damn it!" this was the only thought in my head as I was dragged off by two men to what I assumed was a car set to drive me off to some out-post. My hands were bound, and eyes covered making my escape seem unlikely.

We stopped walking and I was pulled up into the back of a jeep. Again only a guess. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard the engine turn on and we started moving.

I assumed the ride to where ever we were going would take a while, so I had plenty of time to think about my situation, what I did wrong so it won't happen again, and maybe even come up with an escape plan.

I had been carless true, over confident in my abilities, I was too used to dropping men before they even knew what was happening. You'd be surprised what a sniper rifle can do to ten drunk men gambling cards.

Anyway getting off topic, the point is usually I have no trouble taking out men, or retaking out posts but this time was different. It was like they were expecting me.

This time I was taken down before I even knew what was happening, even though I had been the one to attack. I had taken the pirates and whoever led them to be a joke, but I guess they do know what they are doing.

Like I said, I was careless.

I heard the breaks of the jeep screech as we came to a stop. The two men jumped out off the back of the car, and dragged me along behind them.

We walked through what I highly suspected was the pirate camp. I heard various calls and whistles from the men as we passed.

"Who's the bitch?" one of them called, chuckling. The man beside me turned and replied,

"Why don't you ask Vaas?"

'Vaas' I thought.

'Didn't Denis say something about him?' the sound of a door opening filled my ears and I was pushed down onto something hard, a chair. The cloth covering my eyes was ripped away, reveling a small room with about six men, each complete with their own AK-47.

"You guys finally caught the fucker? Who is he? What's he like?" I heard the voice echo through the thin walls of the room.

The door opened to reveal a man with rather distinguishing features.

'Oh yeah Vaas, the crazy psychopath that leads the pirates.' I thought remembering Denis's description of the guy. Hard to miss him.

His gaze turned to me, and the smile suddenly dropped off his face.

"Who the fuck is this?" Vaas's tone had gone from cheerful to ice cold in a matter of seconds. Every single man in the room tensed up at the sudden change. Vaas turned to face one of the men he had come in with.

"You said you had caught the guy who had been screwing all this shit up. It this supposed to be some kind of joke hermano because let me tell you you're a fucking terrible comedian!"

Strangely enough, I wasn't afraid of the now furious man that had all of the others in the room shaking, but rather furious myself that just because I'm a girl he wouldn't even consider that I could fight.

"What you scared to admit that you can't deal with one little girl that fucked all of your plans over?!" all heads in the room turned to me. This however, did not faze me.

The man came forward, smiling again.

"You're telling me that you killed all those men and stirred all this shit up, hermana?" I nodded, the man chuckled.

"Well then." He said coming closer and cutting my binds, then pulling me to my feet.

"Let's see if you're really the heartless killer they say you are."

He pulled his gun out of its holster, and put it in my hands. He then stepped around behind me.

"So, which one of these fucks deserves to die?" the men stared at Vaas with disbelief.

I pulled back the slide of the gun, and pulled the trigger four times, killing the men in front of me. I didn't care, they were just pirates after all.

The man behind me laughed before taking the gun and walking back in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I guess you are who you say." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I flinched, not expecting it. He didn't seem to notice.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun tougher I can feel it. what did you say your name was again?"

"Jessica." The man's smile grew wider.

"Jessica Broady."


End file.
